Ori
'Ori '''is a playable character that is available for purchase as DLC as of August 23, 2017. Ori was announced at Rivals of Aether's E3 2017 Direct Conference presentation for the game, and is the first third-party character to be introduced in the game. Ori comes from the game Ori and the Blind Forest. Attributes Strengths * In Team Battles, Ori can use Bash to extend combos, set up for kills, and help out teammates in danger by stopping an opponent. Bash can also affect multiple opponents at the same time. ** The invincibility from Bash prevents Ori from getting attacked by another opponent while using the move. * Ori's projectile and Sein's Charged Flame can keep opponents away if timed correctly. * Sein's normal Spirit Flame can hinder approaches and possibly let Ori escape kill setups. * Ori's Up Special has amazing horizontal mobility * Like Maypul, Ori can cling to walls. * Ori is lightweight, allowing them to escape combos more easily. * Up Air, Back Air, and Neutral Air are incredible combo / finishing moves Weaknesses * Ori can be killed easily due to their light weight nature. * Ori has little range outside of Sein's weak attacks and their Forward Special. * Sein can only passively follow Ori and cannot move away from Ori to attack independantly. * Missing Bash or Down Aerial offstage almost always results in a suicide. * Ori's recovery has little vertical range. * Ori's smash attacks have significantly less kill potential without Sein. * Charged Flame requires precise timing to hit. Techniques * By immediately using Bash after a Forward Special, Ori can Bash their projectile in any direction, enabling sneaky recoveries or quick stage movement. * You can attack or charge with Sein while Ori is using any move, including Bash. However, Sein cannot hit opponents during Bash. Gameplay In-Game Info: "''Ori and Sein fight as a tag team. If Sein is close to Ori, they can use team-up Strong Attacks. Tap Neutral Special to have Sein fire a Spirit Flame. Hold Neutral Special to have Sein use Charged Flame. Ori can use Down Special to either Bash projectiles or Bash opponents in any direction." Elemental Powers: *SPIRIT FLAME - Sein follows Ori around the battlefield. You can tap Neutral Special to have Sein quickly fire a Spirit Flame from wherever Sein is. You can hold Neutral Special to have Sein use Charged Flame. *BASH - Ori can use Down Special to Bash nearly anything in Rivals of Aether – from characters to projectiles to rocks and plants. Ori can also move around the stage by bashing the Light Grenade that is thrown by her Side Special. *TAG TEAM - When Ori and Sein are close enough, Ori can use Strong Attacks to initiate tag team combos. These Strong Attacks have more powerful properties as Sein assists Ori for a more devastating blow. Moveset Bash Mechanics This chart shows how Ori's bash interacts with objects in the game Costumes Ori 1.PNG Ori 2.PNG Ori 3.PNG Ori 4.PNG Ori 5.PNG Ori 6.PNG Special Costumes Ori Summer.PNG|Summer 2017 Costume Ori Early Access.PNG|Early Access Promo Costume Oriabyss.jpg|Unused Abyss Color Background Story http://oriandtheblindforest.wikia.com/wiki/Ori Trivia * Ori is currently the only character in Rivals of Aether to have a partner who follows. * Ori was the first guest fighter to appear in Rivals of Aether, followed by Shovel Knight in September 2018. ** Because of this, Ori has no title. * Sein "follows" Ori by moving to Ori's last coordinates with a slight delay; Sein moves slighty behind Ori and does not take the shortest route to Ori, but instead tracks Ori's movements exactly; as a result, running and jumping can cause Ori and Sein to become temporarily desynchronized. * Ori is one of the three characters who cannot be played in Abyss Mode. The other two are Clairen and Ranno. ** In version 1.1.2, there is a glitch that lets you attempt to play as Ori in Abyss Mode. By selecting Ori in Versus mode or Practice mode, beating the Gatekeepers in story mode, continuing on into the Abyss, and then dying, Ori will appear in Abyss mode as the selected character. Unfortunately, the game will give you a fatal error and quit if you do so. * Ori is the second character that can wall cling, the first being Maypul. * Despite not being playable in Abyss Mode, Ori has an unused Abyss color. * Ori is genderless according to the developers. Character reveal Category:Characters Category:Downloadable Content Category:Guest Characters